TCR Season 13: Kanjigami
by CrimsonRev
Summary: A Revenant would usually use their ocular powers in the form of the Kurogan, Yamigan and Soragan, but Alex is not one of them, and soon, neither will his young apprentice, who will become a legend in the Shinobi World known as... the Kanjigami. Genderbend and Harem. Lemons within
1. Revenance

**CN: Hey guys, Crimson Nitrox here, and I wanted to tell you all welcome to the reworked version of Kami no Soragan**

 **Alex: DUDE! Why did you suddenly disappear?!**

 **CN: Sorry man, I've just gotten so many ideas that I went into an overload and started to get lazy, I deeply apologize. Also, I want to tell everyone that read The Broken Revenant, I want to tell you guys that chapter 2 is in the making, and once I have finished this, I'll be working on it.**

 **Charle: Either way, what will you change now in this story?**

 **CN: Well, you'll have to see ;)**

 **Charle: Mou *pout* but I want to know!**

 **Alex: Charle, as much as I want to know as well, he won't tell us.**

 **Ichigo: Believe me, I'm waiting here for my story and he won't finish it anytime soon.**

 **CN: Ichigo you TRAITOR!**

 **Alex: Wait, why is she here? Isn't she from Bleach? Then why is she here, and how is Ichigo a girl?**

 **Ichigo: Are you kidding me? I'm waiting for-**

 **CN: *covers Ichigo's mouth* Now now, let's not be hasty, everything will be revealed in due time. Right, Ichigo? *shows that Unohana Yachiru smile***

 **Ichigo: *pales and nods***

 **CN: Good. Now, Naruto, can you do the honors?**

 **Naruto: Oh? ah, right. Either way, please take note that any references or OC's from others are simply borrowed and credit goes to them, and the Speech Glossary:**

"Speech"

 _"Inner Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Demon Speech"**

 ** _"Inner Demon Speech and Flashbacks"_**

 ** _'Demon Thoughts'_**

 _Techniques_

That's all.

 ** _On with the show_**

* * *

 _Fate is a mystery, but one that will make the end justify the means- Crimson Revenant_

* * *

Konohagakure, a very prosperous village founded by the two descendants of the legendary Sage of the Six Paths: Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara; both clan heads were exactly opposites. Yin and Yang, Light and Dark, Ashura and Indra. Even though they had a heated rivalry, they were like the best friends; they held respect for each other, a bond, but different beliefs.

Or so everyone thought.

Senju Hashirama was a kind man, selfless, cheerful, he was like a beam of light in the world, like nothing could bring him down. Serious when needed, but always wanted peace and believed that each person deserved a second chance. His brother however...

Senju Tobirama was the closest thing to an Uchiha. Reserved, quiet, and extremely serious. Very disciplined, and whenever he had to kill, he would do so without even blinking. This of course caused some controversy between him and his brother; one last thing is the fact that he's actually the man who never trusted an Uchiha, Madara even less. Speaking of which...

Uchiha Madara was just like Tobirama, but more quiet, grumpy, and even more serious; his pride however has no boundaries, but being him, many things can be left unsaid due to his secrecy. He always believed that peace is obtained through oppression, pain, fear, control, an illusion.

Or at least, that's what people thought that he believed.

Thus, is why we're here, at the Valley of End, where a completely wounded Hashirama was gazing at a crater, a lone figure, completely covered in blood and wounds; this was Madara, who was barely holding himself as he glared at his 'brother'.

"Why Madara? Why did it have to come to this?" Hashirama asked, pain clear in his eyes, as the Uchiha patriarch just slightly chuckled.

"I-It's simple, my d-de-ear f-ff-friend. Because... You're naïve..." He responded, before he gave out his last breath and closed his eyes, as his heart stopped beating. Shaking his head, the Shodaime Hokage turned around, and started to walk away, but not before he glanced back.

"Goodbye Madara. Hope you can reach the peace that you wanted in the afterlife" He whispered, and left.

Once Hashirama was out of sight, a black mist gathered around the crater, as a cloaked figure appeared, a smile visible on his face.

 _'Madara was right. You really are naïve_ _Hashirama'_ The cloaked figure thought. Extending his right arm, more black mist started to gather in front of him, as a black portal suddenly opened, and from it, came a dreaded figure. It was a boy, no older than 19, standing at a shocking 6'5"; starting with his hair, which was ebony black and messy, with a big fringe with a red tip, and atop of it was a smaller fringe with the same red tip. On each side of his hair ran two red lightnings that conjuncted behind his head and atop of it, with red tips in the back fringes. His face was chiseled, with strong lean features, alongside his tanned skin, and what looks like four whisker marks on each cheek; however, his most prominent features, were the two fangs that stood out, and his scarlet, pupiless eyes. His clothes consisted of a dark gray undershirt with the Kanji for Sora (Void) in dark red, underneath an ebony black customized trench coat that had the underside of the sleeves colored red, along with the pockets, with two red lightnings running across the waist and thighs like belts. Another interesting fact is that, it had the Kanji for Shi (Death) on the back glowing red, and pulsing like veins; along with the Kanji for Oni (Demon) on his left shoulder and the Kanji for Yami (Darkness) on his right shoulder. He also wore gray pants that were held by a pouch filled with seals, and holding the sheath of a long Nodachi, its hilt wrapped by black and red bandages, the tsuba taking the form of two scythes that stood opposite to each other, forming a black rectangle.

And lastly, he wore black combat boots with the bottom being colored red and red striped. That man, was the man cursed with the power of destruction; that man, was the man that destroyed a complete world in his angst; that man, was the descendant of the first Revenant that was ever known; that man, was the man that wielded the incarnation of horrors; that man, was the man that wields the Destruction Incarnate's greatest creation, that man...

 ** _Was Alex Sawyers Prower._**

* * *

 _(Play now Regenerate by We Came As Romans)_

 _Ladies and gentlemen..._

 _Introducing to you..._

 _A story by DarkDestroyerAlex..._

 _With the collaboration of LucarioMaster333..._

 _ALEX THE CRIMSON REVENANT_

 _SEASON 13: THE KAMI NO SORAGAN_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC's and plot_

(End Song)

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 1: REVENANCE_**

As Alex looked around, he noticed that he was inside of a crater, where two figures could be seen, one was floating, and the other was nothing but a corpse.

"Damn, who wasted this place?" He asked to the air, but then the cloaked figure spoke.

"Perhaps if you look at the corpse then you'll realize who did this" He spoke in amusement. When Alex looked at him, he recognized the Omega symbol and smiled.

"Andros, of course you had to call me here. So, what's up?" Alex answered casually still with that smile, which the figure, now known as Andros, returned.

"While it is good to see you, you really should check the corpse Alex, he's very important in the future, which is why I am here, along with someone else" He replied, his face turning serious at the end. When Alex noticed it, he saw the corpse of Uchiha Madara, noticing every detail that Andros placed in his psyche about his appearance.

Madara was a fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint to it that was red due to the blood that was now being washed away by the rain. He was currently wearing a crimson samurai like armor with dark blue ANBU pants that were completely torn and bloodied, courtesy of the recent battle that he had with Hashirama, his face had multiple bruises and cuts along with wood pieces that embedded into his skin, but it was when Alex removed the armor that he realized why Madara wa so important.

Right where his heart should be, was a mark that originally looked like a spike, but now it looked like a scythe.

Suddenly, there was a flash in the crater, where both Alex and Andros looked at it and the light faded, revealing a man that had black hair that was slicked back, skin as white as snow, with dark blue eyes that shone with mirth and power, which made him look more menacing as a sudden pressure fell onto the field, but both were unaffected by it; the man was wearing a business suit which consisted of a white shirt with a black and blue striped tie underneath a black blazer, black social pants with professional shoes, and he was carrying a briefcase with him. When the man saw Alex and Andros, he smiled.

"Alex, Andros, good to see you here; I suppose that you came here for the same reason as I did, right?" He said, and then, both Alex and Andros returned the gesture.

"It is good to see you here Dyllos, I suppose this has to deal with him right?" Andros spoke, pointing at Madara's Corpse, which Dyllos nodded.

"That's right, while I should be at the Soul Palace to make sure the balance stays and let my servants handle this, it is surely impressive what a Kage Bunshin can do, gotta thank this world for that; that, and his soul is very important" He answered.

Did I forget to mention that Dyllos is actually the Soul King? Then I apologize; yes, Dyllos is in fact the Soul King, considered as God to many cults, but in fact, he's one of the "Diezma Revenants", which is a group made of the ten "Strongest Revenants", which is mostly composed of the first Revenants ever due to their eternal strength, with Andros being the strongest and Dyllos being the former second strongest. Eons after his creation, Dyllos was tasked by Fate to become the very thing that keeps the multiverse hanging, thus, making him very important; however, his skills were getting dull to sitting for so many years, so, he's now one of the weakest of the "Diezma Revenants", until he gets his heir to replace him, which Alex recognized that he still had long ways to go and now both are friends.

"So I suppose that you came here to make sure nothing bad happens, right?" Alex asked, which Dyllos nodded.

"His soul still hasn't left his body, which means that we got this chance, we cannot wait for it any longer" He replied.

They all nodded to each other as both Andros and Dyllos stepped aside, leaving Alex alone with Madara's corpse. Suddenly, Alex whispered some inaudible words and he was then enveloped by a white aura, as his trench coat and his hair turned white, with the latter now growing to waist length; his hand then was enveloped by a black wispy aura, the irises of his eyes turning pitch black and his pupils turning red; then, in the bat of an eyelash, his hand pierced Madara's chest, and then took it out, fully bloodied and with Madara's heart in it. He stared at it for a second, before crushing it, some blood spilling into his face, and let the organ fall into the ground, as the blood in his hand and his face absorbed into his skin. Everything went still, until, an unmistakeable sound was heard...

 _Ba-bump..._

... a heartbeat...

 _Ba-bump, Ba-bump..._

... two heartbeats, and so on. Slowly, Madara's heart started to repair itself, filling itself full of blood and turning black, and then, it started to beat at least 4 times a second, 'till slowing down and being enveloped with a dark blue aura; the heart slowly started to float into the hole in Madara's chest andfixed itself inside his ribcage, and the flesh tissue started to regrow, sealing the gaping hole that now didn't even look like someone pierced it. His wounds also started to heal, each one emanating a dark blue aura, and then leaving wisps as each one closed, leaving him in a somewhat restful state, his chest slowly rising and falling, until, he opened his eyes.

 _ **Madara's POV**_

If there was something I was sure about, was that Heaven only exists to the pure, even if they killed, and I am anything but pure; that, and the existence of the Revenants. Now, you must be wondering how do I know of the Revenants right? Well, I actually learned only its legend; saying about being the enforcers of Fate, to bring balance to reality and beings of ultimate power, from a priest in the last years of the Clan Wars; he honestly looked like a nutjob, wearing black priest robes with a blood red cloak, blood red eyes that screamed insanity, and yet, he sounded very intelligent. Somehow, I felt something stir inside me when he told me about the Revenants, almost as if craving for release, but still, too weak to take a stand; after that, there wasn't a single day that I would stop thinking about that legend, and the more I thought about it, the stronger that feeling got, to the point it became a voice, a female one.

 ** _"... release me... RELEASE ME ONCE AND FOR ALL!"_**

One day I had that dream; it was pure darkness, except that angelic, yet strong voice claiming to be freed; ever since, I wanted to find that priest to learn more, and in turn, separating myself more from my family and Hashirama ever so slightly; right after Hashirama and me founded Konohagakure, as I was on a mission of reconnaissance, I found the priest going to the same place I was tasked to scout, and talked to him more. I learned many things about that legend, one being that anybody could be a Revenant, and that there are four classes of a Revenant belonging to a hierarchy; the first one being Guardian Class, which in ninja terms could be 'till Med-Jounin as Hashirama would put in the Shinobi system; the second being Master Revenant, around S-Rank Shinobi; the third one being Grand Revenant, basically being the power level of Hashirama and me, or High-Kage as announced; and lastly there's Grandmaster Revenant, easily the most powerful Revenant class, being considered that the strongest Grandmaster Revenant can be as powerful as Kami himself. I asked the priest if I could possibly be one, and he quickly answered with a maybe. I was curious, and asked him how could I be sure about being one? His response was... cryptic, to say the least.

 _"Oh, that is an answer only a Revenant has youngling; either that, or the end of the largest -and at the same time- shortest road in existence. Fret not however, because even in the aftermath you could have a chance"_

I never understood what that priest meant, but it seems that the geezer was right, because right after I died, I only saw darkness, and then I saw a woman; she stood at my own height, the same spiky black hair with blue tint that I have, a heartshaped face with creamy colored skin, she had tears streaming down from her charcoal eyes, wearing a blood red kimono with black tomoes around it that showed a slight amount of cleavage, tied with a black obi, and bare feet. She immediately threw herself at me, shocking me at what was going on, as she cried on my shoulder; I don't know what possessed me, but I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist, soothing her with my arm as I let her release her emotions. After a couple of minutes or so to me, she let go, a smile on her face, making me slight blush -you can say whatever you want, but even so I am a male, and as such I have my moments- and she giggled.

"Thank you" She spoke, her angelic voice soft, unlike the other times that she was boisterous, confusing me.

"For what?" I wanted to ask more, but then I saw my form fading, and saw her smile, as I heard her last words before I disappeared.

"For releasing me after so long"

So imagine my surprise when I opened my eyes to see that I was in the same crater I died, with three other male figures. One seemed covered by a cloak with the Omega symbol a top of the hood, another male looking like a businessman with some strange clothing, and lastly a teenager with a serious obsession with black and red and a Nodachi strapped to his left hip. As I slowly rose up, I looked at my chest, seeing something that shocked me.

A mark, resembling a western sword emerging from a spiralling sea.

"Welcome back to the World of the Living, Uchiha Madara" Spoke the teenager with a smirk, which I returned with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it seems that those legends were true, after all" I replied, making the three raise an eyebrow.

"Ara? What are you talking about?" Spoke the businessman, which I looked at him in amusement.

"The Revenants, after all, I can feel it inside of the three of you" I spoke.

This made the teen actually grin before he laughed out loud, the only sound inside the crater being his laughter; after a while, he was holding his stomach, trying to recover from his laughing fit and looked at me with an excited glint in his eyes.

"Incredible, a Revenant Sensor, there hasn't been one since my bro's girlfriend, but you're right, Madara; all of us are Revenants, and now, so are you" He spoke, the grin still present on his face.

It was then that I noticed that they somehow knew me, but I didn't, so I decided to be polite to the three of them, not even knowing what that introduction would affect in the future.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, my name, as you might know, is Uchiha Madara, former Head of the Uchiha Clan of Konohagakure, pleasure to meet you" I said, giving them a formal bow, which they, including the teen, returned.

"Pleasure to meet you Madara, I am Dyllos, the one in the cloak is Andros, and the kid-" The businessman, now known as Dyllos, introduced himself and the cloaked man, and was about to introduce the teen, until the latter interrupted him.

"I can introduce myself perfectly you old geezer, thank you" He said, making Dyllos grumble under his breath, with Andros patting on the back. The teen suddenly took my hand and shook it.

"My name's Alex Sawyers Prower, known as the Crimson Revenant to popular belief, but in the Pantheons I go through another name..." The teen, now known as Alex, spoke, and at the end, he smirked before he continued, shocking me, and freezing me with genuine terror, terror beyond the likes of when Mito is pissed.

"... Dominus Gor"

* * *

 _117 Years Later_

Konohagakure, the Hidden Shinobi Village from Hi no Kuni, and the strongest Hidden Village of the Five Elemental Nations. And now, one of the most powerful Kages in existence, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, was worried.

His wife, Kushina Uzumaki, Nidaime Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, had entered in labor, as her screams could be heard throughout the cave. Her breath was uneven, her body ached like hell had come upon her, her heart was racing. Minato had his hand above hers, reassuring her that everything would be okay while also checking the seal and making sure it is stable.

"Push! Push! I can see the head, just a bit more!" Said Biwako Sarutobi, who was in charge of the delivery of the babies, her voice expressing hope and faith.

With more determination, the Aka no Shi (Red Death) pushed, releasing a scream out of pain, which was soon followed by relief, and the cry of a baby.

Naruto was born.

Smiling like never, both parents held the baby, as Kushina got ready to nurse him for the first time.

"Look Minato-kun, our little Naruto, Naru-chan is born" She whispered, and the Kiiroi Senkou (Yellow Flash) nodded in agreement.

"He is. I'm just so glad" He added, softly caressing his son's head, the happiness that he felt was so bright that nothing could take it down.

Not for long.

Suddenly, inside the cave, space seemed to warp, as a figure appeared, wearing a black cloak, wearing a white spiralled mask with only the right eye visible, which showed the Sharingan, making Minato stand up, feeling the faint KI that the figure was leaking.

"Hand over the Jinchuuriki, or the kid dies" He spoke, revealing a bundle on his arms, revealing Naruto, who had a Kunai to his throat, making him cry, and the older blonde immediately got up.

"L-look, let's just calm down, okay?" Minato said, his hands up trying to calm the mysterious man, to only make him chuckle.

"Speak for yourself, Yondaime Hokage, I am perfectly calm" The figure said, and he tilted his head to the side as a Kunai flew past him, raising a covered eyebrow.

"Did you really expect me to get hit by that?" He asked mockingly, but the blonde male just smirked.

"Who said I was aiming at you?" He said, and disappeared in a flash. Suddenly, Naruto disappeared from the figure's grasp and was in Minato's, who had calmed down Naruto's cries.

"There, there, you aren't in danger anymore. Daddy's here" He said, rocking the bundle lightly, but the figure then laughed.

"Hehe, are you so certain?" He said with a smirk that was hidden by his mask. Minato then took the blanket to see it was marred with Explosive Tags, and quickly threw it away, when, the blanket was suddenly encased in what looked like an ink cocoon that soon exploded, but yet was contained. Minato smirked while the figure raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting, how is it possible that something as ink can contain a bunch of fully powered Explosive Tags?" He wondered aloud, but Minato just kept smirking. The figure just shook his head.

"Either way. This isn't important, but..." He drawled, and then grabbed Kushina and he warped reality, teleporting himself and the Uzumaki away. Minato wasn't fast enough to reach them, so he went past them, and when he stopped, he placed Naruto on the ground, and screamed. When he was done, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he looked up, he saw a figure with pale skin, black hair with a blue tint to it that was spikier than his, with charcoal eyes that were now red with a ring around the pupil and three tomoe spinning on each eye. Minato was surprised.

"Tou-san?" He asked, and the figure was now revealed, showing Madara, who didn't look like he aged at all, and smiled.

"Sup, Sochi" He said, making Minato smile with him. Though, that only lasted for a few seconds until he was reminded of the situation, and shot up, distress clear in his eyes.

"Tou-san, Kushina-chan was kidnapped!" He yelled, making Madara narrow his eyes, until they widened, and they had a look of suspicion.

"How did her kidnapper look?" He asked, trying to confirm his suspicions, and much to his dismay, his son confirmed them.

"He was wearing a black cloak and had a white spiraled mask with one eye socket that had a Sharingan in it, must be an Uchiha" Minato answered. Madara groaned in annoyance, and sighed.

"I know who he is. He was a former disciple of mine, whom I was training so things could go along the plan" He said, and Minato narrowed his eyes this time.

"Which part?" He asked, and Madara relented.

"Tsuki no Me-Keikaku"

Minato almost exploded, but then, a set of words came to his mind, they looked like they belonged to a hermit that has seen all of life; well, it was somewhat close

 _One day, you'll have to betray those you love; not because of selfishness, but because there are things that need to happen, and sometimes, to bring peace, to save lives, you must dirty your hands"_ Those were the words that came to his mind; Minato sighed as he nodded, already getting used to the idea.

"I see, then we must find them now, and if he already released the Kyuubi, then seal her again. But where would he teleport?" Minato asked, and Madara nodded, already planning to use Kamui, until another voice answered.

"They're currently atop the Hokage Monument" Said the voice, and when they turned around, they saw Alex standing there, his face serious, and they nodded. Wordlessly, Madara grabbed ahold of his son and teleported themselves via Kamui while Alex disappeared with a flicker with a black and red misty trail.

* * *

The masked figure was now standing atop the Sandaime's head with Kushina slumped over his shoulders, and then he set her down inside an array of seals, all of which were lighting up, and then he cut his palm. Kushina was watching all of this weakly, and raised her head as much as she could and looked at the masked man in disgust.

"M-Minat-to-kun... h-he w-wwi-will stop you" She said, and the masked man looked at her, before he chuckled.

"I doubt that. When I release the Kyuubi, he'll have to be worried for the safety of this village and for your little _son_ , if he can take care of both by himself, then I can safely call him Kami... but, we all know he's only human" He replied, as the seals started to glow brighter, and Kushina felt a searing pain in her stomach, and watched as red Youki flowed from the seal on her and into the air, screaming atop of her lungs. It continued for a few minutes, until she slumped onto the floor, panting heavily as she heard a roar, and saw nine flowing tails from afar.

"K-Kauri-c-chan" She whispered, as the cloaked man smirked behind his mask, and disappeared via Kamui. Just then, Minato and Madara appeared via Kamui, and the blonde male quickly ran to his wife's aid, while Alex just arrived with a flicker. Minato held Kushina's body soothingly, and hugged her as she slowly started to see clearly.

"M-Minato-k-kun" She whispered, and he only soothed her back.

"Shh, I know, I know. I'm here" He said, and she looked at him with as much strength as she could.

"Kauri-chan, she's been released, now she'll attack the village" She whispered, and he cursed under his breath, but he smiled at her.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. You just rest, it'll all be over, soon" He told her, and she nodded, almost immediately falling asleep. Minato gently put her down, and looked at Alex.

"Do it now, Alex, before she wakes up" He told her, and the boy nodded.

Quickly walking up to her body, his hands got engulfed in a black and red wispy aura, and he gently touched her abdomen, her body being engulfed by it, and then, it started to shrink until it became a purple sphere with red outlines; it quickly entered Alex's palm as it glowed, and then it faded. The three males looked at each other when the deed was done, then Alex spoke.

"Minato, tell all of the Shinobi in your ranks including the Sandaime to evacuate the civilians. Hashirama will provide protection to them, and Madara, go and stop your disciple, I'll fight the Kyuubi" He said, and Madara nodded as he left with a Kamui. Minato however looked unsure.

"Are you sure about this Alex-nii? I know that you're strong, but so is Kauri-chan, and a rampaging Bijuu is no joke" He told his surrogate elder brother -ironic-, butAlex just smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Otouto, I'll be fine, just evacuate the village" He replied. Minato nodded before he left in a yellow flash. Alex just kept looking at the village, looking at the visage of the Kyuubi no Youko, until he felt a magic communication circle in his ear, which he quickly placed a finger on it.

"Report" He quickly said, and from the other line roars could be heard as well as explosions.

 _"Brother, sealing of the Yonbi has started, soon enough the Yonbi will be within Konoha's territory"_ Spoke the person, which was a male, and Alex smirked.

"Good, keep it up Ashura, once it is over, contact me soon enough" He said, and the circle faded, until another one, this time yellow, appeared on his ear.

"Hey Love, just so you know, sealing of the Gobi has started as well, soon enough this cutie will be within the city walls, just don't cause a mess, kay?" The voice, distinctively a female, spoke, and Alex just growled with a grin.

"Excellent, but be careful Charle, and don't spend much energy on it, because only in a few years we'll spend it" He replied, and the female, now known as Charle, just laughed.

"Oh, you beast, can't wait for it" She said, before the circle faded as well, until another one, a green one, appeared.

 **"Alex, sealing of the Rokubi has started as well, estimated time for it to finish is around 20 minutes"** Spoke another female voice, and Alex nodded.

"Copy that Frankie, and 20 minutes is just what I need" And with that, the circle faded, and he smirked.

"Time for the world to meet the Crimson Revenant and his Red Queen" He said, and disappeared in a flicker.

 _ **On with the show**_

* * *

For the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, this was not his day, first there were some issues with his son again, then his wife just barges through the door saying that Kushina, Minato and their child are in danger, _then_ it is later on that he sees that the Kyuubi was released from its seal, which is why we find him in front of a squad made of Chuunin and Jounin in the Village Entrance, waiting for the mighty beast to attack to defend their home. Well, that was what he had on mind, until Minato appeared in a yellow flash -no pun intended- along with a cloaked figure.

"Hiruzen, status?" Minato asked the former Hokage, who looked at him seriously.

"Estimated arrival of the Kyuubi, 5 minutes at best, and at worst, 2 minutes" He replied. The blonde looked at Hiruzen, then at the cloaked figure, who shifted slightly in a way that could be perceived as a nod, then he looked back at him.

"Five minutes is enough. I want all of our Shinobi to evacuate the civilians to the Hokage Monument and fast; no one is to try to delay the Kyuubi, just focus on saving the civilians!" He shouted, much to the surprise of everyone and looked at him as if he grew a second head. Hiruzen however looked pissed and shook his successor by the shoulders while screaming at him.

"Do you think this is funny boy?! The Kyuubi not only has been somehow released, but it's coming directly at us and we're supposed to stop it, and yet you tell them all to just not?! Are you out of your mind?!" He yelled while Minato felt like a ragdoll with the shaking, but then, a flicker was heard which made him come back to his senses and flared his Chakra, forcing Hiruzen to stop and look at him in shock.

"I'm serious, Hiruzen, because otherwise they would just be on the way; that, and we also managed to stop the catastrophe before it even began" He said, as he looked at the recently arrived Alex, who had an excited grin on his face, and through the corner of his eye, nodded to Minato. Wordlessly, everyone left the entrance, leaving Alex alone, watching as the Kyuubi now noticed his presence and bared its teeth. It went from a walk to a jog, then to a full sprint, the ground was trembling as an unearthly pressure was saturating the air, though the Revenant seemed unfazed; actually, his grin seemed to widen, as the pressure got stronger, and the Kyuubi felt as it slowed down, and when it was just a few meters within reach, it opened its maw and sailed through the air, mouth wide open to swallow the boy, until he placed the sheathed Nodachi in front of him, slowly unsheathing it and spoke the two words that would horrify the Kyuubi forever.

 _"Itokuma, Akaijöo (Feast, Red Queen)"_ Once said, he was engulfed in a black tornado with red outlines that escalated up to the clouds, quickly sending the Kyuubi flying away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Madara had already detected where his disciple was and was warping towards it with quick uses of Kamui, his mind already planning a way to defeat him, right when he reached him; his disciple was watching from afar, Sharingan spinning, and chuckled as he sensed his master arriving.

"So, you're alive I see" He said while Madara chuckled.

"I was never one to die easily, Hashirama knew it very well" He answered.

The figure just turned to him, and took out his mask, revealing his short spiky black hair, his pale face that showed that the right side was completely scarred while the left side was perfectly normal; both his eyes had a set of Sharingan spinning rapidly, while his mouth was set on a thin line.

"Is that so? Well, because last time I saw you, you looked ready to die" He said, making Madara scowl.

"I hated using that Genjutsu, but I needed to follow the plan; not exactly of my will, but I wish I had taught you in a different way, Obito" He replied.

Without giving a chance, he dashed with a right hook, and Obito's Sharingan turned into a set of three sickles, and Madara's punch phased through his body; though, as his punch phased through Obito, his palm opened, revealing a seal, which he quickly tapped into the floor, and sent a pulse around them, confusing Obito, and when he tried using Kamui again as he saw Madara coming back with a right knee, it didn't work, making him get hit by the knee in the back. He flew back a few feet but he balanced himself in the air and landed, skidding a few feet away from his former master.

"That seal prevents any Mangekyö Sharingan user from using Kamui in a radius of 20 meters, so no funny business this time, Obito. I want a fair fight this time, and I'll get it" Madara spoke, shocking Obito and making him wonder where he got it.

Then, a pressure was felt through the clearing, making both fall to their knees, and saw in the distance a black tornado with red outlines sending strong winds anywhere; Madara chuckled and Obito gazed at it in wonder, and looked at the Uchiha Patriarch with curiosity at why he was laughing.

"It seems that the Kyuubi will not last long if this keeps going" He said, confusing Obito even further.

"What are you talking about Madara?" He couldn't help but ask, making Madara's chuckle get louder.

"If Alex has already released his Zanpakuto, then this will be just a matter of time before he goes all out, and not even Kyuubi might stop it. That boy is known as the 'Blood King' and 'The Juggernaut Driver', once he releases, his strength keeps increasing to the point that he becomes a force of nature, it was even said that he could defeat a Bijuu by himself; it was even said that if just a drop of blood falls on his blade, it will boost his drive to fight, and he's even able to control blood itself in any state" He replied.

Obito looked at the tornado, but then his senses flared, and jumped just in time as Madara delivered an axe-kick that created a crater of around 5 meters; quickly landing, he grabbed a kunai and ran with a slash, but it was blocked by Madara's Gunbai, which was then replaced by his Kusarigama, pulling the sickle by the chain to a side slash that Obito deflected with his kunai; he then started to engage Madara in a Taijutsu match, blocking a left knee and spun around to deliver a right backhand that Madara dodged by leaning his head backwards, and headbutted him when he least expected it. Obito backed away, holding his broken nose that was bleeding and snarled at his opponent, with a quick dash, he managed to punch him in the gut before kneeing his right thigh and before he could leave, Madara grabbed his head and kneed him on the face, followed by smashing it on the ground and quickly came with a roundhouse kick that managed to get Obito's right cheek, sending him flying away. Without even letting up, his hands blurred into a sequence of handseals and then he hit the last handseal.

 _"Fire Release: Dragon Flame Jutsu" _He shouted, spitting a flame the form of a dragon that sped to Obito's direction, but he quickly went through some handseals and shouted.

 _"Water Release: Water Barrier Jutsu"_ He yelled in response, spitting out water that rose up like a wall and got hit by the dragon, making steam engulf the place.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Obito quickly appeared in front of Madara with his fist cocked back and punched him in the face, but was then retaliated by a slash of his sickle on his chest, stepping back and holding his chest in pain, whereas Madara's Sharingan spun wildly, until it stopped which took now the form of a pinwheel with three circles in it. _"Amaterasu!"_ He said and black flames emerged from his right eye as fast as lightning towards Obito, who used a Kawarimi at the last moment and substituted with a log that was quickly burned to ashes. Madara returned the flames to his eye and dashed again, his right hand grabbing his Gunbai, and swung it forward. It then released a burst of wind that destroyed the trees and Obito skidded a few feet back. Deciding to take action, he made some handseals.

 _"Earth Release: Earth Spikes!"_ He shouted followed by a punch to the ground, spikes made of stones emerged from it making the field a wasteland; Madara kept jumping and jumping around dodging the spikes, which Obito took a shot and punched him in the Solar Plexus, followed by a right knee to the stomach and a roundhouse kick to the forehead.

He was hit by the roundhouse kick by Obito and was thrown a few feet away from the spikes but recovered in mid air and threw his Kusarigama into one of the spikes and it wrapped around it, forcing Madara to stop and descended; not long after, the earth started to tremble as a black substance started to seep from it, until it suddenly rose from the ground as if alive, and both Uchihas saw the Kyuubi flying in the sky, but the substance then wrapped itself around it and quickly brought it to the ground. Madara and Obito quickly ran away from it just as the Kyuubi hit the ground, sending debris, trees and dust everywhere in a radius of 500 meters; when both went to see what happened, a red beam was quickly approaching Kyuubi's form that made both male's eyes widen before they Kamui'd out of there, leaving a wide eyed Kyuubi that was met face to face with the beam, which quickly exploded and blasted the whole forest.

When both Uchihas saw it, Obito quickly tried to use Kamui to leave, but Madara placed a seal immediately on his torso, which stopped him, and his Sharingan quickly turned into its Mangekyö form. _"Tsukuyomi"_ He whispered, and Obito was unable to counter it, and fell victim to the Jutsu.

 _In the Tsukuyomi World_

When Obito regained his senses, he saw that he was in the same place he was fighting Madara, except the trees were black with its leaves being white, a red sky that included a red moon, and saw Madara, his Mangekyö Sharingan spinning.

"Now I can talk to you calmly, seeing as the Tsukuyomi World is not affected by time, which we now have in spades" He spoke, and Obito got in a defensive position, ready for anything.

"If you try anything, I swear you will not last, Madara" He spoke, but Madara just... smiled?

"Deal. Now, before you say something, I want you to know something" He replied, and the environment changed, which now showed him in the Valley of the End a century ago, showing his deceased body, followed by the appearance of Alex, Andros and Dyllos, including his resurrection. Obito just stared at the scene, shock evident in his face.

"The Tsuki no Me is a plan, but not to use the Mugen Tsukuyomi to bring peace, but rather, is a series of manipulations that will unleash certain events that will be of relevance to certain people's growths, the main one being, the new Kyuubi Jinchuuriki" He said while Obito just looked at him shocked.

"While it is to bring peace, the methods actually just bring more war to the world, and we'll use it to our favor" He continued, confusing Obito even further.

"But wait, how is war going to be in our favor to bring peace?" He asked, and Madara just smiled.

"Obito, if there's a common scapegoat, then they'll unite. When two people hate something in common, they usually unite and bring their hate over that thing. So, the Tsuki no Me is a plan that will gather outcasts that lost everything due to injustices, and evil people to become the scapegoat of the Elemental Nations, forcing them to fight together, and in the end, create peace. Sure, people will die, but there are sometimes where you must be the villain. I was already considered one because I deserted my clan when they did not believe me, so the Akatsuki will gather those Nuke-nins, the most wanted criminals, be it for evil reasons or vengeance or whatever, and their goal of getting the Jinchuurikis will force the villages to take action otherwise they lose power, and when they save the Nations, it will bring them into a new light, making the people see them as the heroes that they really are" He explained.

Obito could somewhat see what the plan really was, but he still had some doubts, but then, somehow, the world started to wave and flicker, making Madara sigh.

"It seems we do not have much time left. Remember what I told you Obito, and by nothing, absolutely nothing, should you ever try to extract the Bijuu from their containers, trust me" He said, and as Obito was about to argue, the whole landscape cracked and shattered into a million pieces, now revealing the real world, which was showing the Kyuubi rearing its paw and struck the ground, and he Kamui'd away, leaving Madara alone, as he felt a certain pulse.

"Time to end this" He whispered, and disappeared in his own Kamui.

* * *

Everyone that was being evacuated saw the explosion and the beam that engulfed part of the forest, but what they did not see, was that some debris were flying right at some of the houses, crushing them instantly, and another roar was heard, seeing the Kyuubi with its nine tails pointing towards his muzzle, where an orange sphere was forming, and then it released the sphere, which turned into a beam; somehow, there was a glint of silver, which redirected the beam upwards and everyone stared at it in awe, until it exploded. It sent shock waves everywhere, bringing dust from the ground and even wrecked some other houses. Everyone tried to cover themselves while the Shinobi and the Kunoichi were guiding the civilians inside the bunkers whereas Minato, who had Naruto in his arms, was watching everything with Hiruzen, the former with widened eyes and the latter being slack jawed.

"Minato, w-who could redirect a Bijuudama like that?" He whispered, and then saw the Kyuubi's head snapped to the ground, creating another crater, and they were surprised when they saw quick flickers of silver and red shaped like slashes, until there was a final flicker above the beast, and it exploded again, sending shock waves that destroyed other houses as well as another part of the forest. Minato just smirked when he felt a certain pulse.

"Seems that he got what he wanted" He whispered. He then looked at little Naruto and smiled sadly; his face then turned serious, and his gaze shifted from the battle to the Sandaime, whom noticed it and looked at him.

"Hiruzen, while that person might defeat the Kyuubi, it cannot be killed, and if we lose it, both Iwa and Kumo could go after us, and the only way to truly defeat the Kyuubi, is by sealing it" He told his predecessor, whose eyes widened in shock.

"A-are you crazy Minato?! What about your son, what about Kushina?! You can't just leave them alone, otherwise Naruto will be hated and Kushina will not always be there for him!" He yelled, but Minato's face did not change.

"Hiruzen, this is for the best of Konoha, and I can't ask for a parent to do a sacrifice I can do; and I'll entrust my son to your care when I'm not here. Please, Hiruzen, I beg of you, not as a Hokage, not as a friend, but as a father; please" He begged, almost kneeling in front of the aged Hokage.

Hiruzen's mind was in turmoil; he knew where this is going, and he was ready to sacrifice himself to seal the Kyuubi, but something told him to trust his successor in this, and as much as it terrified him, Minato knew sealing better than him, and he himself did not know the _Shiki Fujin (Dead Consuming Seal)_ , so he had no other option but to trust him; with a heavy sigh, he nodded.

"Alright, I'll take care of him" He replied, making Minato's eyes shine with relief.

"Thank you Hiruz- Look out!" He thanked him, but then he looked to the side before he grabbed the Sarutobi and flashed away from the mountain and the civilians hurriedly tried to run into the bunkers as the Kyuubi was flying towards them; sadly, some were not able to make it, as the Kyuubi collided with the Hokage Monument, destroying another part of the village. It then slowly fell down towards the base of the monument, its form was filled with glowing gashes and it seemed to have an ear missing, which was slowly forming again; it opened one eye, to see Alex in front of him, sword being sheathed, and when the deed was done, his hand was engulfed in the same substance that held it before, and placed it on its forehead. It then roared in pain as it felt its Chakra being sucked by the hand, the nine tails disappearing one by one, until only one tail was left. When it ended, the Kyuubi's form started to shrink down, the glow it had was receding as well, until the only thing that remained of it, was a beautiful woman, all marred with bruises and wounds that were bleeding profusely.

She had red waist length hair that looked crimson due to her blood, her face could only be described as angelic, with a heart shaped face, pale skin with soft, plump red lips, a hourglass figure, a narrow waist, wide hips, a big plump butt and long creamy legs that seemed to just keep going, though the most prominent features, were definitely her breasts, which were somewhat G-Cups, a tad bit smaller than Tsunade herself, the two fox ears atop her head, and the fox tail that was behind her, not to mention that she was naked.

If Alex was like when he was 15, then he would have a nosebleed, though his eyes now softened, almost as if he looked regretful, and sighed as he felt Minato and Madara's signatures appearing behind him, along with the hooded man, which revealed to be a tan skinned man with long brown hair and charcoal eyes, filled with sadness; this man, was the Shodaime Hokage, and only wielder of the Mokuton, Hashirama Senju; the three of them looked at him disapprovingly, and he just sighed again.

"Spare me the glares for later, because I don't want to feel more guilty than I already am" He spoke, his voice now gruff, making them grow stiff, but nodded. Minato then passed Naruto to Alex, whom nodded in response and placed him on the ground, the earth shifting to form an altar as a black substance surrounded it, forming into an intricate set of seals. Right then, he felt three pulses, knowing what it meant, and smiled slightly; raising his hand to the air, two fingers then pointed upwards, where a black sphere with red outlines started to form, and he then pushed his thumb forward, releasing a beam that sailed through the sky. After a few moments, a sudden shining appeared above them, revealing Dyllos with his businessman clothing, his briefcase and sporting some reading glasses.

When he looked at Alex, both nodded to each other, and a purple sphere with red outlines appeared from Alex's hand. Then, Alex and the others started to glow, then they started to shrink in size, each turning into a sphere; Minato was a yellow sphere with navy blue outlines, Madara was a navy blue sphere with purple outlines; Hashirama was a brown sphere with green outlines and Alex was a pitch black sphere with crimson outlines. Then, the five spheres entered Naruto's body, right where an intricate seal was, followed by a white sphere with orange outlines, where another seal then appeared. When it was done, Dyllos sighed as he saw the body of the baby, crying as he felt the lack of warmth from his father, but then, he noticed a mark on his chest, and chuckled before he faded.

The mark of a spiraling double scythe.

* * *

 **CN: WHOOOOOOO! God _damn_ that took a lot of time!**

 **Alex: Well it did, though I noticed that there was a huge difference from last time**

 **CN: Well, it is better that way I guess, because it was just plot and not fighting at all; so I decided to focus more on the battle and less on plot**

 **Naruto: But I wonder what will happen now, and BTW, the Kyuubi colliding with the Hokage Monument, that was a dick move CN.**

 **CN: Okay I admit, though, while I was writing I thought "Why would people hate him if they did not lose a close person to them?" So I decided to do that, and Alex tends to get very messy when fighting**

 **Alex: HEY!**

 **CN: Anyway, hope you liked this reworked version, like and review, PM me for any question.**

 _ **Smell ya' later**_


	2. Mysteries

**CN: Hey there again guys, and as I'm sure many are expecting The Broken Revenant, you must know how I'm dealing with it right now.**

 **Alex: You're just procrastinating CN.**

 **CN: Shut up you; BTW, I also have a guest with us, and Destiny has arrived... or should I say...**

 **Thanos: I am.**

 **Alex: WOAH! Thanos?! What are you doing here?**

 **Thanos: Well, you see, CR had invited me to host this chapter, and I just couldn't refuse *mutters* _at all._**

 **CN: What was that? *smiles sweetly***

 **Thanos: O_O Nothing.**

 **CN: Good. Oh, also, if you're a sensitive person, then I would recommend you skip some parts, for this will not be pretty.**

 **Ashura: Why is that?**

 **CN: You'll see.**

 **Alex: Eto... *sigh* Guess I can't help it.**

 **Thanos: What are you talking about?**

 **Ashura: It's better if you don't know it...**

 **Thanos: ... Okay then.**

 **CN: Now forgetting eccentric tendencies, Thanos could you please start?**

 **Thanos: Oh, okay. Well, here's the Speech Glossary**

"Speech"

 _"Inner Speech"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Demon Speech"**

 ** _"Inner Demon Speech and Flashbacks"_**

 **'Demon Thoughts'**

 ** _'Inner Demon Thoughts'_**

 **That's it.**

 ** _On with the show_**

* * *

 _"Justice and Vengeance are two different things. Justice is doing the right thing, Vengeance is retribution" - Crimson Revenant_

* * *

"I'm getting too old for this shit" Was the ever common response of the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

The Kyuubi Battle caused some casualties during the evacuation, some sectors have been destroyed and some civilians died in the crossfire, around 27.53% of the overall population; when the Kyuubi crashed against the Hokage Monument, the first thing he did was check the aftermath and sadly, 18.68% of the civilians perished and 37.10% are injured and are going to the hospital. About 278 Chuunin with at least 74 Jounin died and 502 Chuunin with 149 Jounin and 4 Genin Squads are injured; due to the Kyuubi's battle some areas are now contaminated with its Chakra, which is now being dispersed by some squads; when he went to look out for Minato, a sudden light emerged from the bottom of the Monument which made him cover his eyes and when it faded, he used Shunshin to get there quickly. When he arrived, the only thing he found was a crying blonde baby on a pedestal surrounded by seals that quickly faded and rocks that fell from atop; when he saw no bodies he quickly inspected the zone to find his successor, only to find nothing, not even the Kyuubi. Sighing, he went towards the child, who sensed the tension in the air and cried louder, but was quickly calmed down by the aged Sandaime and tiredly smiled as it closed its eyes and started sleeping. Just when he was about to leave, Hiruzen noticed a letter where the pedestal was, and picked it. It had a stamp that looked like the Namikaze Clan Crest, which was a Hiraishin Kunai that had tattoo marks with a spiralling fan as its background.

The first time Hiruzen saw it he was kinda reminded of the Uchiha Clan as he noticed the fan; curious, he opened the letter and saw its content.

 _Dear Hiruzen_

 _If you're reading this letter, then the Kyuubi's sealing was effective and Naruto is now its new Jinchuuriki. If you're wondering about my body's location, as well as Kushi-chan's, then don't, because they faded and as I'm sure there's a 'why' circling in your mind, right now isn't the time for answers. As my last will, I want my son's status as a secret to the population; no doubt if word comes out they'll go after him to avenge their lost ones and because they think the Kyuubi took over; however, if word ever comes out, then I want you to take every caution to protect him, doesn't matter if it means hiring Orochimaru to protect him or take him to Kumo, I want him safe and sound._

 _Sincerely_

 _Namikaze-Uzumaki Minato, the Yondaime Hokage_

 _P.S - Check the back of the page_

When Hiruzen did so, he noticed that there was another message, though, much to his confusion and slight fear, it was written in blood.

 ** _Dear Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen_**

 ** _You may not know who I am, even though I was in front of you, but I know who you are through and through. Though, this message is not about you, but about my disciple's son, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. I trust that you will do everything to protect him and to give him a normal childhood; I don't care what you have to do, I want Naruto to live happily, otherwise, trust me when I say this..._**

When Hiruzen was about to read the following part, he swore someone was glaring at him, until he noticed an infinity symbol atop of it in the shape of scythes, made of blood, glowing ominously, as if it was glaring at him. When he went to read, his heart sped up in fear.

 ** _HEADS WILL ROLL, THE CIVILIANS WILL PAY DEARLY, AND I'LL TAKE CARE OF EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO DARES TO HARM HIM IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE, AND PRAY NO ONE DARES TO ATTEMPT TO RAPE HIM, BECAUSE THEY WILL NOT LIVE, AND IF THEY DO, I'LL MAKE SURE THEY WISH THEY DON'T._**

 ** _"YOU'RE WARNED HIRUZEN"_**

When Hiruzen finished the letter, his heart was racing, fearing for the worst when he looked at the sleeping baby. Naruto flinched a bit sensing the distress from the elder Sarutobi, but he smiled while sleeping when Hiruzen smiled softly at him. Stoning his face, he covered the baby and walked through the destruction. A few minutes later, Hiruzen found himself right in front of the Hokage tower and went in; making way quickly to the Council Meeting Room, he entered and felt the presence of his ANBU Officers or to be more specific, Inu, Karasu, Tora and Neko. When they noticed their leader looking at their overall position, they Shunshin'd in front of him, bowing at him and heads down.

"Inu, Neko, Tora, Karasu, I need you to call the Council, this is an important matter" He spoke, the four nodded afterwards and left in a Shunshin. Hiruzen sighed again as he looked at the sleeping baby.

"I just hope this village doesn't get blinded by hatred, or else I fear we'll awaken a monster" He whispered to himself.

* * *

(Play Regenerate by We Came As Romans)

 _Ladies and gentlemen..._

 _Introducing to you..._

 _Another episode of this Saga..._

 _Written by DarkDestroyerAlex..._

 ** _THE CRIMSON REVENANT_**

 ** _SEASON 13: THE KAMI NO SORAGAN_**

 _Disclaimer, I own nothing but OC's and plot_.

(End Song)

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 2: MYSTERIES_**

To say that the council was pissed was like to say that the Shodaime is powerful; they were in an uproar. Each member of the Civilian Council except one was demanding Hiruzen to kill Naruto, and the Elders Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane were slyly agreeing to it which made things worse; Danzo however did not say a thing and was just watching impassively.

 _'So it seems that the Kyuubi is sealed in him; well, perhaps this could help with my plans, after all, if I can't be Hokage, then at least I'll train someone to be it'_ Thought Danzo, the gears turning in his head. Hiruzen noticed it, though he was still dealing with the migraine that is the Civilian Council, with the exception of one.

"That demon needs to die!"

"He killed my husband!"

"We must finish what the Yondaime started!"

"SILENCE!" Roared Sarutobi with his KI permeating the room as the council sat down. He sighed as his KI decreased, and stared at them.

"As I was saying, this boy here is the current container of the Kyuubi, and NOT the demon; and the Yondaime expects us to treat him as a hero, since he's been tasked to carry the heaviest burden one could carry, even heavier than that girl's with the Curse Mark" He spoke, referring to a 12 year old they had found with a strange mark on the shoulder.

"Oh, that snake whore..." Muttered a merchant of the council, who couldn't keep his mouth shut, and in the end, he got an ANBU behind him, katana unsheathed and pressing on his throat.

"As you know councilor, I'm not fond of people who take off their anger on others because of the mistakes of one. So be careful with what you think, _civilian_ " He warned, and the councilor fearfully nodded, and the katana was sheathed again. He sighed again, it seems that the civilians were dead set on killing Naruto. Said baby noticed the tension and made himself known as he started to cry. Suddenly, the seal on his stomach glowed, alarming everyone in the room as they thought that the Kyuubi was trying to escape, but to their surprise, Naruto stopped crying and the seal stopped glowing, the baby was once again sleeping. One man, with waist length black hair, fair skin and pale eyes, set his gaze on the baby and sensed a Chakra signature that he hadn't sensed since his Genin days. The man, whose name was Hyuuga Hiashi, the Hyuuga Clan Head, without anyone noticing with the exception of a blonde haired woman with healthily pale skin and emerald green eyes alongside a man with neck length slicked back black hair and Onix colored eyes, he activated his Byakügan and saw many Chakra signatures, some which he recognized, making his eyes widen as he noticed the black and red Chakra signature along with the purple and red Chakra signature envelop the baby, as if calming him down.

 _"You felt that too right?"_ He heard a feminine voice in his head, making him glance at the blonde haired woman, whose name was Haruno Mebuki, Head of the Merchant Council and Haruno Clan Head, who looked at him with concern while the black haired man, whose name was Uchiha Fugaku, Clan Head of the Uchiha Clan, looked at him impassively, Sharingan ablaze. He nodded.

 _"I did. It seems that Alex-sensei is there as well; I could sense Minato and Kushina there too, along with two other signatures, one feels like an Uchiha, the other, feels like wood"_ He thought, which both Fugaku and Mebuki nodded in response.

 _"Phase One is complete. Now we must convince Hokage-sama to allow us to take care of him"_ Thought Fugaku, which they nodded before they turned their attention to said Sarutobi who was about to speak.

"Now, whoever, dares to even call him a demon, or dares to harm him, will face punishment of death, and his burden will be kept as an S-Class secret to the younger generation, and if I hear that you deny him attention, I'll send you to Ibiki. Understood?" Each member of the council nodded, but then, Hiashi rose from his seat and glanced at Naruto, then at Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama, I wish to speak with you about certain matters, alone if you must" He said, sneakily glancing at Fugaku and at Mebuki, whom nodded quietly.

"We wish to speak with you as well, Sandaime-sama" Both said at the same time, surprising the Council. Hiruzen gave the three a look and nodded.

"Very well; this meeting is adjourned, only Hiashi, Fugaku and Mebuki can stay" He said in a final tone, making the rest of the council leave, though Danzo looked at the four with a strange gaze.

 _'This smells fishy, after all, those three clans have nothing to do with each other, there must be something else, and I think I know the answer'_ He thought as he looked at them, then at Naruto before he left, leaving the four of them alone. Hiruzen looked at them, whose expressions were impassive. He then spoke.

"Now, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Hiruzen asked, his voice stony and serious. The three looked at each other, and nodded; Hiashi stepped forward and cleared his throat with a cough.

"We would like to be the appointed guardians of Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama" He spoke, the other two nodding in agreement. While Hiruzen's face was expressionless on the outside, on the inside his mind was flipping around, trying to understand why was it that those three would request such a thing.

"And why are you requesting me such a thing?" He asked, his tone said that he was not in the mood for jokes; Fugaku was the one to respond.

"As you know Hokage-sama, we were friends with Minato and teammates back in our Genin days and we feel that we should take care of young Naruto as to honor our friendship" He spoke, his voice was serious as ever, which made Mebuki nod. Hiruzen was actually surprised that they knew who Naruto really was.

"How did you know?" He asked, his voice went down to a whisper, making them glance at each other then at the baby, who was now smiling in his sleep; then, Mebuki spoke.

"Only Minato had that kind of hair, also, we promised him that we would allow our children to be together as they grow up. So please Hokage-sama, we wish to share custody of Naruto" She replied, both Clan Heads nodding with hope in their eyes. The Sandaime Hokage took a puff of his trusty pipe and sighed.

"While I would love to allow you adopt him, I fear that if I do so then the balance of power will shift, causing the other clans to get jealous and then decide to make a Coup d'etat that will lead to a civil war. I'm sorry but I can't allow you to adopt him. Besides, I want Naruto-kun to live a normal life here in Konoha, to which he'll be sent to the orphanage and then he'll enter the Ninja Academy once he's 6 years old" He answered, much to the three's disappointment. And as much as they wanted to argue, they felt that they might reveal too much, that and they were told to try it just once, if Hiruzen refused, then they could still send guards to protect him. They nodded and bid goodbye before they left, making the Old Monkey sigh as he took another puff of his pipe.

 _'Why do I feel like I made a mistake?'_ He asked himself, then he glanced at Naruto, his gaze became solemn, almost as if reminiscing.

 _'Oh Naruto, I just hope that this old fool can make you happy; for these people will not. Minato, Kushina, I hope I don't fail you, otherwise Kami can take my soul to hell'_ He thought, but unknown to him, inside the seal, the humanized Kyuubi (or Ichibi in this case) was walking around her cage, now covered in a white kimono with her tail waving around anxiously.

 **"Hello? Is anyone there?"** She asked, but then, she saw a figure, the figure of the same boy who put her in this situation. Her eyes widened as her body trembled; without much of her Chakra, she was now more vulnerable towards the feel of his presence, making it even more oppressing. As a reaction, she stepped back as the boy went forward, his face set in a sad expression as he witnessed her trying to get away from him.

 **"G-Get away from me! Don't hurt me, please!"** She begged, her back now pressing against a wall as Alex just kept going on, and once he was in front of her, she closed her eyes and whimpered, fearing he might rape her or something, but she only then felt a hand atop of her head, her body tensing. Alex just sighed sadly.

"I won't hurt you. I wouldn't dare to do so on someone who doesn't deserve it" He said softly, gently cupping her chin and making her look at his teary eyes with a melancholic smile. She sniffed a bit, wiping the tears that threatened to fall, and looked at him, still with a bit of fear, but it was also laced with curiosity.

"My name is Alex Sawyers Prower, and we need to talk about our host" He said.

* * *

It has been four years since the day of the Kyuubi Attack and things were pretty hectic as time passed; Hiruzen could only sigh in aggravation, if they were weakened before, then they are frail now; few days after Naruto's status was revealed to the Council, it somehow leaked into the population and it was now widely known. Hiruzen never found the culprit, but the topic of Naruto's status was somehow controversial; most of the civilians outright hate him because it reminded them of their lost ones, with the exception of the Haruno Household; most of the Shinobi are indifferent but most clans, specially the Uchiha, Hyüga, Inuzuka, Nara, Akamichi, Yamanaka and Aburame, wished to adopt him but he refused, thinking that it might unbalance the level of power within the village, how foolish.

It got even worse, as the Uchiha are not trustworthy to the villagers anymore; somehow a rumor saying that an Uchiha caused the Kyuubi Attack was spread, diminishing the people's trust on the Uchiha Clan. However, there was something else, which has been haunting the village ever since that day...

Ever since people heard of Naruto being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, they bellowed for his blood and death, which made the Sandaime reveal the S-Rank law that forbids everyone of telling the younger generation of his status, but Hiruzen forgot about the letter and its warning. Even though the adults were forbidden to tell the children about Naruto's burden, the adults made sure to forbid the kids of befriending them and to let them know that he was a 'monster'. There were some assassination attempts through the years, but the real kicker came afterwards.

All of those who even dared to harm Naruto were later found dead, heart missing, with a letter in their chest; the first time was barely two weeks after he announced his law, the victim was a random Chuunin that lost his girlfriend at the Kyuubi Attack and decided to get revenge by killing Naruto, but then he was found dead the next day hanging from a roof, a noose around his neck; the second time was two years later, Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage because he 'misbehaved' as the matron said, only to then find himself in front of a mob and ran away. The ANBU he assigned to take care of Naruto were in there as well, which made him choose his own personal guard to take care of him afterwards. When Naruto ran into a dead end, as they were about to attack him and 'Inu' and 'Karasu' were about to defend him, Hiruzen was told that they blacked out and once they woke up, Naruto was gone and they were left with what looked like a massacre that was being engulfed by a fire.

There wasn't one single body that was in single piece, some were hanging around the walls, others were scorched, leaving a putrid smell combined with the blood that permeated the walls; some of their heads were ripped off, others were lacerated and the last few were actually... how to say it... devoured. However, there were two details that hinted that the killer was the same one, all of the bodies' hearts were missing and they had letters written in blood on their torsos.

There were some other cases there and there, but to this day the worst one was a few days ago... Hiruzen had gone to an asylum to search for one of the survivors of a bloody slaughter, and what he heard, disgusted and terrified him...

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _It was October 11th, the previous day was October 10th, the anniversary of the 'Defeat of the Kyuubi', but also, the day another massacre occurred and this time, it was horrifying. When he arrived to the scene that day, he almost threw up, not even his mind of a war veteran helped him. Blood painted the walls unlike anything he's ever seen on a Bandit Camp Raid, body parts were hanging around, but what struck to him the most, are the splotches of a white gooey substance all around the floor and even some were on the walls, there was even a penis with testicles lying around, crushed apparently and from the jagged flesh, it was torn apart. There was however, a survivor, a woman exactly; she is a petite young woman that looked like she was on her mid twenties, her pale skin marred with gashes that oozed blood, dried sperm on her shoulder length black hair, lower lip and all of her nether regions, mixed with blood. Her right arm was missing, left eye was slashed, nose was crushed, stomach wide open and even a part of her thigh was ripped, exposing her flesh, which was bleeding. She was somehow curled into a ball, her brown good eye was wide, but dull and spilling tears like a waterfall, her body trembled like an earthquake, her mouth open, whispering things Hiruzen couldn't comprehend; her name was Isekuro Risa, a survivor of the Kyuubi Attack, one that lost both her parents, brother and even boyfriend._**

 ** _He was saddened of the woman's fate, so he sent her to the hospital, first to heal her injuries, then called Yamanaka Inoichi, the Yamanaka Clan Head, member of the current Ino-Shika-Cho Trio, to check her mind and discover who did this; much to his chagrin, Inoichi later told him that when he tried to, he was blocked as something akin to a living inky substance surrounded him with a giant eye staring at him, almost as if mockingly. Seeing that Inoichi couldn't, he decided to question the woman himself, and the rest was history._**

 ** _The Sandaime was walking alongside the doctor in charge of the hospital towards Risa's room, passing a couple of doors, until they finally arrived. Adopting a serious expression, he walked in; Risa was just staring at the ceiling, her left eye was wrapped with bandages, as well as the rest of her body, she had a blanket covering where her right arm was missing and a hospital gown. It made the elder Sarutobi's eyes soften at her state; the psychiatrist said that she suffered of a severe case of PTSD and Hemophobia, and that she would take a long time to recover, fortunately, she didn't get pregnant, however, they discovered that all of the semen found at the crime scene belonged to the same person, but whom, they didn't know. He then cleared his throat, making her notice his arrival and just stared dully at him. He offered her a caring smile._**

 ** _"Hey there Risa-chan, how are you?" He asked softly, though she just kept staring. He slightly sighed._**

 ** _"I would like to ask you some questions about what happened yesterday, perhaps that way we can find the one responsible for this" He said, which actually earned a reaction from her in the form of a sentence, though not the one he was expecting._**

 ** _"You'll never find him" She whispered, her voice sounded dead, making Hiruzen growl in his mind as his hands balled into fists at how extensive was the psychological damage. He would make the one who did this pay; though, he had a confused face on the outside._**

 ** _"What do you mean Risa-chan?" He asked again, his voice still holding that kind tone_** ** _, then she stared directly at him._**

 ** _"No matter what you do, what you command or spy, you'll never find him" She spoke, her voice sending small shivers down his spine, though he did not show it._**

 ** _"Why do you say that?" He inquired, making her let out a hollow chuckle._**

 ** _"He told me what he was doing all of this time. He doesn't let anyone survive, unless the person is innocent or he wants something from them; all in all, I'm just a messenger" She answered. It was then that Hiruzen reacted and spoke._**

 ** _"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked, wanting to know everything._**

 ** _Risa just stared at him with dull eyes, and nodded, prompting him to take a seat on the bed. When he looked at her expectantly, she spoke. "Yesterday, as usual on every October 10th, people were plotting on attacking Uzumaki Naruto; I wanted to partake in to have revenge for my lost family. Out of the whole mob, I was the only female, and I hadn't had sex ever since my boyfriend died, so I had planned on having some fun with him before killing him" She spoke, making Hiruzen widen his eyes, first with what she had planned to do and lastly with the lack of fear, as if she didn't care anymore._**

 ** _"When we reached his apartment, we saw him with that woman, Nami I think her name is, yeah; so, when we saw her, we thought immediately that she had been 'corrupted' by the 'demon' as people say it, so the males were more than willing to 'purify' her through 'sex', of course, if rape counts as sex" She continued, making the Old Monkey gasp in horror at what they planned to do, but what followed afterwards made him dizzy._**

 ** _" Just as they fully disrobed her, when one was about to penetrate her, out of nowhere, a hand gripped his nether regions and ripped them off with nothing else; when the man screamed, next thing we know, two cloaked figures appeared, one took the boy and girl away, while the other remained. It was then that another man from the mob was going to attack him, but suddenly, the cloaked man disappeared, followed with the attacker's clothes, and pinned him down. What happened next? Heh, what exactly happened to me" She finished, making Hiruzen widen his eyes as his skin was slowly turning green; the one responsible for this actually raped a dude?!_**

 ** _"It was then that more of those cloaked men appeared and did the same to everyone else; they ripped every limb from each of the members of the mob, one actually had his arm's skin being peeled off, the other one had one of his extremities so stretched that they started to mangle, to the point that they were now like stretched dough, bones showing, a-and..." She trailed off at the memory of so much blood, making her hyperventilate as her body trembled. He immediately grabbed her shoulder to calm her down, which she took a breath and calmed down, before continuing._**

 ** _"However, one of them, exactly, the one that organized the mob, had it the worst. He had serrated tendrils wrapped all around his body, cutting his skin with the slightest movement, and even a serrated phallic tendril entered his mouth, lacerating his throat. Lastly, an even bigger serrated phallic tendril entered his ass, making him gurgle even more on his own blood, as the cloaked figures just laughed, as if this was a game._** ** _Then, at the end, I was the only one alive, all of them staring at me, terrifying m-me f-fff-from their gazes. They said that I would be the one to give the message, so, at first, they started to torture me" She said, before taking a long breath._**

 ** _"At... At first, they cut off my left eye, then they pulled out Kunai, first running them across my body, ripping my clothes to shreds, then they stabbed me... multiple times everywhere; afterwards, one of them took my arm and slowly pulled it. It hurt like hell, the more I screamed, the more he pulled, the more it hurt; it got worse as my arm was dislocated, making it even more painful, then I felt my flesh ripping off, then I screamed as my arm was ripped from my body, only to gag on..." She trailed off again, this time, a lone tear fell from her eye._**

 ** _The Sandaime Hokage was honestly, very shocked and disgusted; no one ever did something like that to someone, not even the worst rapists. It was then, that she chuckled, though, it was filled with anger._**

 ** _"Now I just realize what exactly happened, now I remember those rumors of those cases of murder; the other mobs planned to kill him, but they got killed before they could do that; we planned on killing the boy and raping the girl, only for us to get raped, then get murdered, except for me" She whispered, anger boiling, as all of a sudden, a part of her chest glowed faintly, before fading. "So I deserved it" Risa whispered again, this time, two more tears fell from her eye. She sighed, making Hiruzen get out of his stupor._**

 ** _"A-Anything else to add, Risa-chan?" He asked, then she stared at him angrily._**

 ** _"He said that this was all your fault; he said that you were the one supposed to protect us, especially the boy; he said that, next time, there won't be survivors, neither will there be any innocent. That man, said that he warned you, but you ignored his warning. He said, that this was the dark justice... He said..." She trailed off, growling like a lion ready to pounce at its prey, then she said the three words that scared him to no end._**

 ** _"This is Vengeance"_**

 ** _Flashback End_**

Ever since then, Hiruzen made it absolutely clear that no one was to attack Naruto, as it would somewhat make this mysterious entity angry and might raid all of Konoha and its citizens; it worked, though now they were content with just ignoring him, which made the Sandaime sigh in annoyance at their attitude, and shiver with fright.

Meanwhile, with Risa, she was having her daily check up, just staring with a hollow eye to the wall, while the nurse just stared at the young woman in pity; someone so young and yet so scarred, she honestly felt anger towards the one responsible, and if she wasn't a nurse, she would've hunted him down and castrated him. With a last glance at the girl, the nurse left, leaving Risa alone. The girl just kept staring, and staring, before she saw the shadows engulf the room, darkening the room to the point that nothing could be seen, then, a figure emerged from the ground, which turned out to be Alex, who then stared at Risa, who looked at him without any care of the world, before she spoke.

"So you came to finish the job? Or to retrieve your slave?" She questioned him, but he just shook his head, before manifesting a sword out of thin air; it was a Daito, but the inner part of the blade was hollow, leaving the sharp edge and the blunt edge, which was serrated, the guard was in the form of a spiral with spikes protruding from it, the hilt was black purple bandages, and a jagged chain was hanging from the butt of the hilt.

"I came here, to give you a second chance" He said, before stabbing the girl on the chest, though she felt no pain, neither did her expression change, she just stared with hollow eyes at his regretful ones. He sighed before he whispered. _**"Soul Absolution"**_ Then, much to her surprise, a black and purple mass engulfed her body, including most of her head with the exception of her right eye, before she opened her mouth in a silent scream, as the black and purple mass extended towards where her right arm once was, then much to her surprise, she began to feel her right arm again, her left eye stared to twitch in its socket, her body stopped hurting, she felt even parts of her body restore, then, the black and purple mass was moving towards Alex, moving itself into his skin, his eyes now determined, but with the sclera now becoming black with the iris turning into a bloody crimson color, which glowed ominously, then, when the black mass finally left her body, she felt her left eye open, much to her shock then she stared at her new right arm flabbergasted, before she looked at the one responsible for both her torment and recovery, before gasping.

He now had his left eye shut, a deep nasty gash on his eye, which was bleeding profusely, his lone eye narrowed in pain and anger, his mouth set on a straight line, his right arm fell to the ground, while his only hand was holding onto the bleeding socket, he was almost crouching, but his legs slightly trembled, before he sighed as he closed his lone eye, the gash stopped bleeding, same as his arm socket, before the fallen arm turned into dust that flew away with a sudden breeze, as a new arm grew from Alex's socket, same with his eyelid, as he once more opened his eyes, to show his sclera back to normal, but his iris remained the same, before he spoke again.

"Try to remember the incident" He ordered her, which she quickly tried to while closing her eyes, fearing that he would do it again, but as the memory came to her mind, as she witnessed in her mind her torment again, she did not feel any pain, nor repulse, neither trauma, she felt nothing, as if she didn't care, neither pleasure or disgust, she just stood there, watching everything as if it was nothing. When she opened them, she had a questionable look in her eyes, which he elaborated.

"As I'm sure you're wondering why you can't feel anything when seeing that memory right?" He asked, which she replied with a nod, signaling for him to continue, which he did. "You see, _Soul Absolution_ is a technique that absorbs and takes the malice from a living being, be it that the target is the source or the victim of said malice, it is a technique I use mostly on rape victims which makes them forget the memories and sensations of such traumatic event, but in your case, I just took away the sensations, but not the memories; consider this as a lesson, but without the sensations to back up the memory, there's no trauma to hinder you" He explained, which she tried to understand, but it still made her be doubtful about the whole eye and arm thing, which he noticed and explained.

"Anything related to a trauma in a memory, be it physical, psychological or emotional, they're absorbed into me, that's why you saw my eye bleeding and my arm fall off; those were your scars, but with _Soul Absolution,_ those scars become mine" He explained. Then, he formed a set of clothes, with a note on top of them before the shadows receded, as he then spoke for the last time.

"On that note is your list of things to do if you wish to redeem yourself; if you do them all, I will also take those memories from you, that way there won't be any reminder of that incident. But remember, I do not give third chances" He said, before he flickered out of the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts, but as she opened the note, she was quite surprised.

 _The first thing you need to do is go to Naruto and his caretaker, Nami, and apologize to them for what you were going to do; the second thing you need to do is take care of him, feed him, teach him, and thirdly, protect him from the civilians and shinobi alike; if they dare to hurt you, don't hesitate to kill them, don't worry, I also gave you something extra back in that day to aid you in your quest to protect Naruto._

 _Sincerely_

 _A.S.P_

She stared at the note, then at the bundle of clothes, before she took out her gown, leaving her now unblemished body uncovered, before prompting a change of clothes, as she stared at the note, before nodding.

"I will not fail this time" She said, before she left her room and walked out, without anyone's notice, but Alex stared at her and smiled.

"At least she learned" He whispered to himself, as he stared at the pile of corpses laying behind him, a cruel smirk forming on his face.

"Unlike these fools..." He trailed off, as he then left the building.

* * *

 **CR: WHOOOOH! Goddamn that took a long time!**

 **Alex: At long last you finished this rework.**

 **Thanos: It did not give Naruto any spotlight at all, so what's the purpose of this chapter?**

 **CR: TBH it was supposed to have more, but I had this writer's block for months, I just didn't know what to write afterwards, I sincerely apologize for the horrible dialogue in this chapter, but I promise I will make up for this.**

 **Ashura: Are you sure CR?**

 **CR: I promise, besides, this is barely the prologue, but one of the purposes of this chapter was to show what kind of revenge Alex delivers and how he applies his sense of justice. He may give others the chance to redeem themselves, but it is very rare and the ones that refuse he just simply repeats what he did but he kills them once he's finished.**

 **Naruto: What about me? Will I have the spotlight in the next chapter?**

 **CR: Yes**

 **Naruto: YATTA! I will be here again 'Ttebayo!**

 **CR: Hehe, don't worry Naruto, you will... so guys, don't forget, give a Fave, a Follow and don't forget to give me a review, even if it's negative, I need as much advice as I can. So, without further ado...**

 _ **Smell ya' later**_


	3. AN

**Okay guys, I know some people who probably read this story think that my own OC is going to be the main character and that he's a Mary Sue, and well, on the Mary Sue part you're right, but that's because there are 13 seasons of the saga planned, and he's a weakling at the beginning. But he won't be fighting on the story, only in one or two ocasions overall, he'll be mostly guiding Naruto and his friends, an example of an OP character not fighting but guiding is Aizen on Naruto: Kyoka Suigetsu. So my OC won't be fighting. BTW, I need a beta so I can work faster with ATCR Season 4 and this story, so plz help, and review, even if you give me flames, much like** **Wonderweed420. I need criticism, so I can improve, and clarify a few things.**


End file.
